We Start Again From Zero
by Mrs O-Town
Summary: Brooke and Haley's lives haven't exactly worked out the way they were meant to. So what do you do when everything seems lost? You start again. BH friendship with NH, BL and LP.
1. Maybe I Could Call This Home Tonight

**Title: **We Start Again From Zero  
**Author: **Mrs O-Town (Tejal)  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **Brooke and Haley's lives haven't exactly worked out the way they were meant to. So what do you do when everything seems lost? You start again.  
**Spoilers: **Up to season 4 and then slightly AU from there.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own anything. It belongs to Mark, blah, blah, blah.  
**Author's Note: **I'm still writing _When It All Falls Apart. _This is just a side project. Oh, and the Carrie in this fic has nothing to do with anything you may have read in OTH spoilers. I just used the name, nothing else.

**We Start Again From Zero**

Seven attempts later and Haley finally managed to get James to stay still long enough so she could put a clean t-shirt on him. Her accomplishment was short-lived when James immediately broke free of her grasp and ran outside into their yard to play.

"Not in the mud!" Haley yelled after her son but she knew it was pointless. Shaking her head she resolved that her son would just have to be dirty when Nathan arrived.

Glancing around her house, she noted that with James preoccupied in the yard, now was a better time than ever to start cleaning up the living room. Motherhood had taught her that it was virtually impossible for anything (or anyone) to stay clean longer than half a day. Haley could either be one of those mothers who followed their children around with wet wipes and a vacuum all day and keep her house immaculate or she could actually get some rest and just let her son and house be a little dirty for a little while. Nathan would give him a bath before bed anyway.

So while James played with his tricycle outside, Haley was in her kitchen washing dishes with furtive glances towards her son to make sure he wasn't running into walls or picking up slugs. That was until the doorbell rang and interrupted her mid-wash. Wiping her hands with the nearby dishcloth she went towards her door, ready to tell Nathan that he was three hours too early.

Instead a different visitor had arrived.

"Tutor Mom!" Brooke's huskier-than-she remembered voice surprised Haley more than the fact her old friend was standing on her doorstep. "How are you?"

It took Haley a few moments to collect her thoughts. "Brooke, hey." Haley allowed herself to be pulled into a deep hug from the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, invite me in and I'll tell you." Though Brooke was wearing huge glasses that covered half her face and a scarf, Haley could see the brunette's dimples on her cheeks form when she smiled.

"Um, sure." Haley moved aside and allowed Brooke in, looking outside for any sign of a car. "How did you get here?"

"I called a cab from the airport." She replied. Only then did Haley see the three suitcases that accompanied Brooke.

"Oh..." The ex-tutor tried to think back to any conversation, email, notice that may have involved Brooke coming to Tree Hill with suitcases and in her home. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I." Brooke replied but Haley glanced down at the suitcases.

"Really?" she muttered. "Can I offer you some water or something?" Haley asked. Brooke shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. I would like to pee though. Mind if I use your bathroom?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. Brooke thanked her and went off to find it.

Haley used that moment to mouth a 'wow' and look at the middle of her living room that was occupied by Brooke's luggage. Haley checked the airport tag. "All the way from California." She said to herself. Her thoughts quickly went to her son and she went to collect him from the yard knowing that any conversation with Brooke would probably last a while.

It was ten minutes before Brooke emerged from the bathroom. Though Brooke lit up when she saw James in Haley's arms, Haley could tell that Brooke's make-up had been hastily reapplied in that time but it couldn't quite hide Brooke's slightly red eyes.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked tentatively.

"I'm fine. Tired is all." Brooke waved a hand dismissively and turned her attention on the little boy. "How is James doing? Wow, he's gotten so big."

"Hmm," Haley said a sudden rush of resentment building over her, "maybe because the last time you saw him he had just come home from the hospital." She said bitterly. Brooke looked back at Haley guiltily.

"He's gorgeous." She attempted to change the subject but Haley wasn't quite done. Putting James down in his play pen, she crossed her arms and faced Brooke.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, "Seriously, Brooke."

"Checking in on my favorite Tutor Mom and her Tutor Boy." Brooke said, her voice doing its best to remain cheerful.

"After four years?" Haley pressed. Brooke sighed.

"Look, I know I haven't been the best godmother-" she began.

"No, you haven't." Haley interrupted.

"James is like four. He doesn't even know what that is. But I'm here now and ready to be the best goddamn godmother in the world." Brooke sounded hopeful.

"First of all, don't say 'goddamn' in my house. And secondly, give me one reason I should." Haley shot back. After a brief moment Brooke spoke up again.

"I'm his godmother, Haley. You chose me." Brooke didn't really seem to get it, which further irritated Haley.

"I did... four years ago when you and I used to actually talk. When I used to see your face every day and when you would force yourself into every little aspect of my life."

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch."

"Brooke, you were my best friend. Even more than Lucas because I could tell you things I couldn't tell him. I'd never had a best girlfriend before and you were it. But then everything just stopped like you dropped off the face of the planet."

"I was in California" was Brooke's meek excuse.

"And I was in Tree Hill trying to be a mother and watching my marriage disintegrate. When Nathan and I got a divorce, I needed you so much. But you didn't even call. You can't show up here now because _you_ need _me_. It doesn't work that way." Haley's voice had reached a level that even she hadn't heard since her fights with Nathan. Brooke cleared her throat.

"Well... I guess you sure told me, huh? I'll show myself out." She brushed her hair out of her face and retreated back to where her suitcases where.

"Brooke..." Haley began to regret the way she had approached the topic, especially since, after four years, she wasn't even sure how to approach Brooke with everything that had happened.

"No, you're completely right. I didn't keep in touch and I didn't call when you and Nathan split up. But what was I supposed to say, Haley? When I heard about it, it had been two years since we'd spoken and I was scared that you wouldn't want to hear from me. Just like now when I'm here and all you want is me out of your house." Brooke shook her head, "And I don't blame you. Even I don't want to be around me."

Haley sighed inwardly, still angry at the girl but part of her was pleased to see her too. The part in her that missed her old roommate dearly and craved that close companionship once again.

Haley didn't say anything except watch Brooke walk back out onto the street with her bags rolling behind her and hailing down a cab. Within moments Brooke and her baggage had left the street – and Haley's home – empty.

-----

Tree Hill had exactly one motel so Haley knew exactly where to find Brooke an hour after she had stormed out of her house. Her only hope was that Brooke was there and hadn't caught the first flight back to California. Of course, another concern was whether Brooke wanted to see her or not.

She knocked on Room 103 and thought that maybe the clerk had given her the wrong number when there was no reply. Until she heard a quiet "I don't want anything, thank you" come from behind the door.

"Brooke, it's me. Can I come in?" Haley asked but received no reply. "I brought James with me and he wants to see his godmother." She coaxed. She heard a muffled chuckle and the door opened. Brooke's make-up was smudged and the red circles around her eyes were evident.

"Hi." Brooke offered a small smile.

"I thought you might have been at the airport." Haley admitted. "I'm glad you're not."

"I was going to but I'm so tired. I didn't feel like another flight." She explained. Haley nodded in agreement though it had been years since she last took a plane anywhere.

"Nathan has James this weekend. We could talk. We _should_ talk." Haley told her. Brooked nodded. "Did you unpack yet?" Brooke shook her head. "Good, because you're coming home with me. Brooke Davis doesn't sleep at a motel."

-----

With James safely settled down for his afternoon nap, Haley stirred two cups of coffee in her kitchen and tried to think of a good opening for a conversation with the girl in her living room. Their car ride had been silent except for Brooke's sniffling as she took off her make-up and some idle conversation about some small changes around their town.

Brooke stood in the living room inspecting each photograph that Haley proudly had displayed on the fireplace. There were many pictures of James at various ages and with Haley's parents and siblings but nothing else. She half expected to see one of Nathan with James but there was none to be found. Also absent were pictures of Lucas, Peyton and herself. Brooke frowned slightly. She knew that in her home at least there was one picture of her with Haley and Nathan taken at their wedding. While she could understand why Haley may not have wanted to keep a picture of her ended marriage, she couldn't understand why Haley had seemed to cut everybody but her family out of her life.

"Do you still take sugar?" Haley asked from the kitchen.

"No, I'm trying to cut back," Brooke replied. Moments later Haley arrived with two cups of coffee. "Thanks." Brooke took the mug offered to her and Haley motioned for her to sit down.

"So…" Haley said. "Earlier was intense." Brooke nodded solemnly. "I really didn't mean to snap at you, Brooke." Haley apologized. "I just wasn't expecting to see you. I think I even gave up on hearing from you a few years ago."

"I guess I'm not so great with the communicating thing," Brooke agreed. "But it's nothing to do with you. I just—things just kind of got away from me. Days become weeks, weeks become months and months become years and before you know it, it feels like it's gone along too far for you to reach out again."

"I know what you mean." Haley nodded her head.

"You look great, by the way," Brooke said. "You're really rocking that mom look." Haley chuckled.

"I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment."

"James is… he's amazing." Haley smiled proudly. "You've done a great job."

"It isn't just me. It's Nathan too."

"What happened between you two, Haley? I thought you guys were perfect for each other." Brooke noted how Haley's whole demeanor changed when she mentioned her marriage.

"Well, I guess it wasn't the case. It's that drifting thing you were talking about." Haley shook her head. "So what are you up to?" she asked in a clear attempt to avoid the subject. "Last I heard you were in fashion design. Still Clothes Over Bros?"

Brooke shrugged. "I skipped college and went straight into business. It kind of worked for a while, but it was too much work for someone with no experience. High School doesn't really prepare you for the real world. Twenty year olds aren't really supposed to run a business. People take advantage of you easily." She sighed. "I thought about going to college but me and learning don't go together well. So after spending a summer with my parents – who drove me insane, by the way – I managed to get a job as an assistant buyer. It's not exactly the glamorous life but at least I'm in fashion and learning something."

"And now?" Haley asked.

"Now, it's all up in the air. I've used up all my sick days, taken a week of personal days. I'm expecting to be fired any minute now." Brooke placed her head in her hands. "Wow, I screwed up big time."

Haley, who still didn't know exactly what Brooke had done to put her job in jeopardy or end up here in a mess, placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It can't be that bad."

"Yes it can." Brooke muttered. "If you only knew…"

Haley's cellphone began to chime and the girl checked her phone for the incoming message. "Crap," she said out loud. Brooke looked at her questioningly. "Nathan's on his way to pick James up and I don't have any of his stuff ready. Could you just hold on here for ten minutes while I get him ready?"

"Sure," Brooke nodded. "I'll just finish my coffee."

Haley nodded and ran off in search for James' weekend bag while Brooke waited silently on the couch.

Fifteen minutes later, Brooke heard a car pulling up and the doorbell ring. Haley was nowhere to be found.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled up the stairs to the place where she'd last seen Haley disappear to. "I think he's here."

"Could you open the door and tell him I'm coming?" Haley requested, without realizing that Nathan and Brooke hadn't seen each other in years. Brooke, however, knew this and tried to think up an excuse to avoid having to do so. Seeing Nathan definitely wouldn't make things easier. But she knew that Haley had already done a lot by letting Brooke be in her home and it seemed that the young mother had enough on her plate. So she opened the door.

The look on Nathan's face was priceless. Brooke would have laughed if she wasn't so nervous to see him. Shock, confusion and then anger flashed through his features until he managed to say something.

"I thought you were in California."

"Nice to see you too, Nathan," she extended a hand out for him but he didn't take it. "I came back." She explained.

"Right." He didn't seem convinced. "Is James ready yet?"

"Haley will bring him down in a minute." She told him. He gave a curt nod. They seemed to look at everything else but each other. "How are you doing, Nathan?" she questioned.

"Fine." He answered quickly. "So, everything okay with you?" The question, though not unpolite, contained harsh tones underneath it. She knew he knew something. Now the question was who would throw down the gauntlet.

"Not really. See, you hurt my friend." It seemed to be her.

"Brooke... Haley and I got a divorce two years ago." He sighed as he said it, as if he was already annoyed with the question or her presence.

"I know but I wasn't around then. Now I am." She crossed her arms, "Are you stupid? You let someone like Haley go?"

"It's not any of your business, Brooke." He said it through clenched teeth, refraining from saying something else.

"It isn't?" Brooke was a little hurt. She'd been maid of honor at their wedding after all.

"No, it really isn't. Look, what happened between me and Haley is our business. If she chooses to tell you, then so be it, but you can't come around here and judge me or her just because you're back. I mean, god, last time I saw you was Rachel's graduation party." He looked her up and down and shook his head.

"Yeah and the two of you were pretty happy. What happened?" she softened her tone, genuinely sad to see the two of them broken up.

"A lot happened, Brooke. You just weren't there to see it." He looked down at his shoes and then back at his car. Brooke followed his gaze to the woman sitting inside it, flipping through a magazine.

"I see you found yourself a skank. You moved on quick." She commented. His eyes narrowed and he looked at her in the eye.

"Her name is Carrie, and she's not a skank."

"She's blonde..." Brooke started.

"Weren't we just having a conversation on you judging me?" he snapped.

"We're grown ups, Nathan, I can say whatever I want to you."

He paused and then a sly smile came to his face. "You know, I got a phone call from Lucas the other day. He and Peyton are doing just _fine_. The wedding plans are coming along great. I'm glad they managed to get over that little _bump _in the road."

"That's out of line..."

"No, what is out of line is you telling me that the woman I'm seeing is a skank. At least she wasn't the _other _woman." When he said it, Brooke's breath seemed to get caught in her throat and she couldn't say anything; knowing that she would probably burst into tears again. Instead, she clenched her jaw shut and looked at him. His smile turned into hatred and disappointment. She knew she couldn't defend herself after that.

"Nathan! You're early. James is ready now." Haley's voice interrupted the tense moment. She handed Nathan James' bags and then, after giving her son a kiss, the boy himself.

"Thanks, Haley." Nathan said, taking his son into his arms. "Nice to see you, Brooke." He said, fake sweetness covering up the true nature of their conversation. She managed a weak smile while Haley stood beside her, watching her son being taken away by her ex-husband and his new girlfriend. She still wasn't used to that sight.

As their car drove off, she stole a glance at Brooke and noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

"Hey," Haley said, shaking Brooke out of her thoughts. "How about we go back in and finish that conversation? I have butter pecan ice cream somewhere."

Brooke chuckled quietly and nodded. "Sure. That sounds great."

As Haley shut the door behind them, she realized that this would be the first weekend in two years that she didn't spend alone.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. So Pour Me Out Like Water

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews for the first chapter! _

**Chapter Two: So Pour Me Out Like Water**

Brooke and Haley looked at everything but each other as they stood awkwardly in Haley's living room. They both knew that one of them had to speak at some point and it had been easier before when they could pay attention to James rather than discuss the subject at hand.

Haley knew that Brooke wanted to know the reasons why her marriage fell to pieces just as much as she wanted to know exactly what had brought her former maid of honor to her doorstep in distress. It was simply a question of who would answer first.

"Do you have any wine?" Brooke asked suddenly. Haley was startled by the request but managed a small nod.

"In the kitchen. I'll get it." She told her and shuffled off towards the kitchen. Haley was not a big wine drinker. It didn't take much to make her feel tipsy and she really didn't enjoy the taste. The only reason she had a few bottles at home was because they were gifts from her neighbor whose kid Haley had babysat on New Year's Eve last year. Haley had obviously not had any plans other than to stay inside with James and watch the ball drop on TV; plus there had been a documentary on The Discovery Channel on killer bees that she'd been interested in watching. Besides, they made use of the wine bottle holders that had come with the kitchen she and Nathan had refitted ten months before he filed for divorce.

She pulled out a bottle of strawberry flavored champagne and hoped that it would be nice enough for Brooke. Haley knew that the champagne wasn't expensive and that the circles that Brooke ran in were probably too refined for some store-bought champagne that probably wasn't even champagne. She found two wine glasses in the back of the cabinet that housed her glassware and washed them out. They hadn't been used since Nathan and Haley's third- and last- wedding anniversary.

"I found this," Haley offered, showing her the bottle. "I hope it's okay."

"It's fine." Brooke nodded politely. Haley poured out half a glass for Brooke and a little less for herself. She didn't intend to drink it but was glad that at least the bottle was out and being used. Brooke gulped down her glass quickly and Haley fought herself not to stare. Instead, she cleared her throat and placed her own glass on the coffee table.

"So… how have you been?" Haley asked.

"Like crap." Brooke replied bluntly. "Things have just been twisting out of control. I had to get out of California."

"What happened?" Haley was intrigued. Brooke glanced at her, licking her lips and tasting the strawberry champagne that lingered at the back of her throat. Then she shook her head as if whatever happened was too horrible to confess. "You didn't murder anyone, did you?" her friend tentatively asked. Brooke stared at her and then let out a chuckle.

"No, no. Of course not." She replied before burying her head into her hands. "Oh, Haley, I really screwed up." She moaned.

"It can't be that bad. How much did you screw up?"

"A lot. Everything." Brooke shook her head. "I slept with Lucas."

Haley wasn't surprised. In fact, she already knew this. It was pretty common knowledge around their formerly close circle. Last year Brooke and Lucas' seven month long affair was revealed when Peyton tracked him down in California where he'd been meeting up with his former girlfriend. Peyton and Lucas' relationship had already been in trouble from spending their college years breaking up and making up. Haley knew that by the time she and Nathan had gotten divorced, Peyton and Lucas' relationship had been rocky.

When Lucas got an internship working for a publishing house in California, he'd asked Peyton to come with him, but she had been unwilling to move considering she was firmly settled in at her art college in New York. Rather than ending their relationship, they decided to give long-distance a try. Despite the reservations of their friends, the couple had been determined to make it work but time differences, work schedules and being unable to afford flying across the country had its toll.

Lucas hadn't been happy in California. Haley remembered Nathan telling her that soon after she found out about the affair. Though Haley and Nathan were estranged from that point, Nathan had confided in her about the escapades of their friends since he had been the only one to have known. When Lucas had bumped into Brooke somewhere in Northern California, they struck up a friendship which eventually developed into something much more.

What had made the situation worse was the fact that- other than Nathan- Lucas hadn't told Peyton that he had even met up with Brooke. So when Peyton had made the discovery in November, three days before Thanksgiving, all hell had broken loose. Accusations were thrown along with vases and punches. Haley hadn't seen Brooke or heard her side of the story so she only could imagine the apparent black eye that Peyton had given Brooke. Lucas had apparently been begging for forgiveness at Peyton's feet, even clutching onto her legs to stop her from leaving him.

Lucas had spent more than three weeks trying to make it up to Peyton, and he must have mad it a pretty convincing argument because a few days before Christmas, they announced they were moving in together and engaged. Lucas moved back to New York with Peyton and by the sounds of it, they were now stronger than ever.

But everything had been pinned on Brooke. The homewrecker. The seductress. The ex-girlfriend that wormed her way into Lucas' pants behind her best friend's back.

Rumors circulated about it all. That this was Brooke's revenge for Peyton and Lucas cheating on her back in high school. But Haley knew deep inside that Brooke wasn't that kind of person. She couldn't be. She had witnessed it first hand; been there to see her heart broken twice by the same people. Haley knew Brooke could be mean but she wasn't malicious. At least the Brooke she knew four years ago wasn't.

"I know," Haley told her, "last November before their engagement." When Brooke shook her head, the girl was confused.

"No, after that. Before I came here. Last weekend." She confessed.

"Oh, Brooke." Haley was more disappointed than shocked. "Why?" Brooke shrugged.

"I never wanted to be the other woman. Not after what they did to me in high school and then last year. But it was so easy, Haley. I just had to look at him and I wanted to be with him. Part of me thought I could. I mean, I never really truly believed he'd ever choose me over her but he did once before. Maybe he could have done it again."

Haley didn't believe it. She knew deep down that people like that would never change. If Lucas wanted to be with Brooke, he would be. Now divorced she understood that nothing came easily.

"So what happened this time?" she questioned.

"Well, after we broke things off last November, he proposed to her. I was so mad at him and glad that whatever it was we had was over. I was determined not to let him get to me and move on with my life and it kind of was." Her eyes seemed to brighten. "I was seeing this guy; a lawyer, Jeffery Russell. He had the most gorgeous eyes and the best car. You would not believe this car, Haley. It had these tinted windows and rims-"

"Brooke." Haley brought Brooke back to the point.

"Anyway, I was beginning to be happy with how things were," she faltered and looked down at her hands. "And then I saw Lucas in San Francisco and before I knew it, we were in his hotel room and back the way it was. All that anger I felt at him melted away and I just thought 'Yes, this is what happiness is.'"

"Having an affair is happiness?" Haley commented, earning a guilty look from Brooke. "I'm sorry, Brooke." She shook her head. "I'm sorry that you would think that."

"It's my fault, I know. I was kidding myself. Of course he'd choose her. It's always _her_." She spat the word out bitterly.

"How did you end up here?" was Haley's next question. When Brooke and Lucas had been found out last time, Tree Hill was the last place Brooke would think of coming.

Brooke looked nervous and then embarrassed. "Lucas told me that he was going to break up with Peyton. He was going to go and break up with her and even though I'd heard it a hundred times before, I was convinced. So I went and broke up with my guy and waited for Lucas in the hotel room." Brooke sighed and rubbed her temples. "Haley… I waited for him for _two _days. I sat there and waited, expecting him to walk through the door with his bags. But he never showed."

Haley could see Brooke's eyes fill with tears at the fresh memory. She handed her a tissue and Brooke dabbed at her eyes. "And that pretty much sums up the most pathetic moment in my life. Sitting in a room and waiting for a guy that probably wasn't worth it. Just as I thought he couldn't break my heart any more, he made me feel like an idiot." Brooke cleared her throat. "So... after emptying out the contents of the mini bar and charging it on _his _credit card, I was just done with California. I couldn't be there anymore and I just wanted to come home."

"Don't your parents live in Northern California?" Haley said it, not intending to be mean but California was a big state. She was sure that the chances of Brooke and Lucas running into each other again were probably slim. If Brooke needed solace, her parents were there, if not her Californian friends.

"Yeah, but I wanted to come back here. This was my home for eighteen years, my parents being here or not. Plus, you were here. I figured at least I could see you." Brooke replied. "Or you'd want to see me."

Haley paused. "I'm sorry for bitching you out earlier." She said.

"I deserved it." Haley didn't deny that.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm getting better." Brooke nodded but Haley wasn't so sure she was being honest. From the sounds of it, Lucas had hurt her more deeply than before. She knew that the Brooke she knew in high school wouldn't have even spent two hours waiting in that hotel room. "I'm just sorry about not being there for you before."

"It's okay, Brooke. I got through it." Now it was Brooke wondering if Haley was being entirely honest.

"Did you really? Because I just had my heart broken and I wasn't even close to being married to him. I can't imagine what it was like for you and with a kid…" she sighed. "It must have been hell."

"It was two years ago." Haley snapped without meaning to. "I got over it."

"But I should have been there for you."

"Brooke, can you just leave it alone?" the divorcee raised her voice. "I don't mind helping you through _your _heartbreak but can we not relive mine? Yeah, it hurt that you weren't there. But it doesn't really matter _now_, does it?"

Brooke was silent. Haley had a point. If things were the other way around, she wouldn't really want to be asked about her painful divorce either. So Brooke didn't reply and the two sat through another long silence before the ex-tutor let out a small sigh.

"I don't mean to snap," she started, "but I don't like to talk about it. I'm not used to having people other than my parents or my sisters in my house and even then it's a rare occasion. It's been me and Jamie here for two years and it's comfortable like that." She explained.

Her friend looked at her sadly. "I know, but Haley, how long has it been since you went out and enjoyed yourself?"

Haley frowned. "Yesterday when I took Jamie to the zoo."

"No, I meant without the baby."

"I'm his mother. I can't wander off on my own when there's a child to take care of."

"Jamie isn't here now."

"Even so…" Haley began, "this isn't about my social life. It's about your love life."

"We're not even going to talk about you?" Brooke seemed a little intimidated by it. "Not even a little?"

"No way," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Brooke, you came here looking for answers or help or a shoulder or whatever the hell it was."

"I told you my secret; you have to tell me yours. It's only fair."

"There's no secret." Haley chuckled in disbelief.

"Come on, there _has_ to be a reason why you're practically locked up in this house everyday."

"I have a job too, you know. And it keeps me busy four days out of seven – and my son keeps me busy the rest of the time."

"Again," Brooke motioned to the quiet house, "he's not here. You're not busy now."

"Brooke…" Haley began to whine. "Don't do this. Stop trying to put me on the spot. I'm not going to fall for it."

"I'll have to get you drunk then." Brooke topped up her glass of wine and then Haley's, who put a hand over her glass once it went over the half full mark.

"Stop!" Haley warned.

"Haley!" Brooke snapped the girl to attention. "It has been far too long since you've let your hair down. That much is clear. Now you've got the whole weekend free and you also have me. So we are going to drink and laugh and cry because we deserve it. I have four years to make up for and if I can't get you drunk, then I will have failed. You're twenty-three, Miss Haley James. You should be dancing on top of bars and sleeping with men you won't remember in the morning."

"Didn't you already do that in your teens?" Haley eyed warily.

"Yes. And, thank god, I'm pass that phase now. But you are not."

"I don't want to go out."

"A couple more drinks and you will." The brunette pushed the wine glass further towards Haley.

"If I drink this, then I'm not going out." Haley replied. "Brooke, promise me."

"Fine, we'll stay in. But at some point during this weekend, you _are_ getting out and you _will _be having fun." Brooke raised her glass and Haley reluctantly did too.

"What are we toasting to?" she asked. Brooke thought about it for a moment and shrugged. She tried to remain cool about it but Haley could hear the clear sadness in her voice when she said it.

"To heartbreak."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. We'll Breathe Together

**Chapter Three: We'll Breathe Together**

Haley's head throbbed painfully when she opened her eyes. She closed them again immediately, grimacing at how it made her headache even worse. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her and she forced herself to sit up, trying to shake it off. It only made it worse. Crawling off the couch, she bounded towards the bathroom, leant her head over the toilet seat and emptied the contents of her stomach.

She rarely was hungover.

After throwing up three more times, someone brought her a glass of water and placed it in her hands. Haley looked up to see Brooke standing over her with a sympathetic smile.

"Here you go. Take it one sip at a time." She said as she sat down beside Haley on the floor. Haley did so and Brooke rubbed her back gently.

"How many glasses of wine did we drink?" Haley asked.

"Four bottles." Brooke told her with a small chuckle.

"Do I even own that many bottles?" the girl questioned. Brooke shook her head.

"Not anymore. Are you feeling better?"

"My mouth tastes like…" she struggled to come up with an appropriate word.

"Like you want to brush your teeth and never feel like this again?" Brooke finished. "It's not a nice feeling."

"How have you not thrown up?" Haley asked when she noticed how Brooke was unfazed by the amount of alcohol they had consumed.

"I think spending the majority of my high school and college life at parties hardened up my liver nicely." She joked. "Besides the hangover I had after drinking the entire contents of that hotel mini bar was enough to make me not want to drink… that much." Brooke sighed. "I'll pay you back for all the wine."

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to see another wine bottle again." Haley sat back and rested her head against the cool bathroom tile. "What do you want to do today?" she asked.

Brooke shrugged. "Can we just hide out here?"

"Sounds good. I just want to sleep." Haley admitted and then held a hand to her stomach. "I don't feel so good." She said with a groan. Brooke held her hair back as Haley threw up yet again.

"So getting you drunk may not have been the best idea." She muttered as she soothed Haley's back.

-----

Haley emerged after having a shower and groaned. Brooke looked up from the magazine she had been reading. _Martha Stewart Living _wasn't exactly the type of thing she'd read, but she had to make do with whatever was on Haley's coffee table. Brooke lifted her feet off the couch and let Haley sit beside her.

"How are you feeling now?" Brooke asked.

"A little better. I brushed my teeth four times and they still don't feel any cleaner." She grimaced.

"Do you want something to eat?" the brunette offered. Haley shook her head.

"I don't think I want to eat or drink again." She sighed as she looked around the living room. "Thanks for cleaning up, Brooke."

"I was the least I could do. Besides I felt bad about getting you drunk."

"How are you feeling?" Haley asked. Brooke shrugged.

"I'm fine. I don't usually feel hungover-"

"No, not about the alcohol. I mean about Lucas." Haley noted Brooke's expression freeze and her mood change.

"Oh." She said closing the magazine. "I'm okay."

"Are you?" Haley was rightfully sceptical.

"I just don't understand how it could still hurt so much. I mean, in high school, it killed me but now…" she sighed. "I thought when I was older I would be able to handle it better."

Haley shrugged. "Heartbreak feels the same no matter how old you are."

"Wow," Brooke said with a small gasp of realization. "That was profound."

"It's from _The Brady Bunch_," she admitted, "I have a lot a free time when Nathan has James." She offered Brooke a small smile and went to sit beside her on the couch. "Have you spoken to him since?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, I left a few angry messages for him on my way to the airport but he hasn't called back. All I can think about is how stupid I was to stay in that room for so long. Two days, Haley? I can't even spend that long in my own room. I-- I'm so stupid! What kind of girl would even put herself through that?"

"I don't know."

"What's even more screwed up is that I wanted to give up so bad. I just wanted out of that room but I kept thinking "If I leave and he turns up he might think I've gone" and I just kept waiting and waiting for him to show up or call. Even now..." her voice broke as she admitted it, "I'm still waiting."

"Brooke, don't you think that if he was going to call, he would have done it already?"

"I guess." She sniffed as Haley passed her a box of tissues.

"It hurts but at least you learnt a tough lesson. You know the truth now." She let Brooke think about her words before continuing. "So what are your plans?" Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't really think about it. I just went home from that hotel room, packed up all the stuff I could carry and got on a plane. I didn't even think about where I was going to go until I landed."

"And I was the first person you thought of?"

"My parents sold the house before senior year, Peyton doesn't live here, Karen is in New Zealand, Nathan is Lucas' brother and so that just left you." She looked up at Haley, "I don't mean it the way it sounds."

Haley shook her head. "It's okay. First time back after four years, nothing will really be the same."

"All I knew was that I couldn't be in California -- at all. Everything just seemed to remind me of him and it just felt wrong being there… like it wasn't my home anymore. Nothing seemed to fit." She placed her head in her hands. "As if Tree Hill was going to be any better. It didn't cross my mind that this is where it all began anyway. Nathan is his brother, you're his best friend. I passed The Blue Post on the way here and almost took the next flight out. Tree Hill is so much smaller than a big Californian city. But yet, here I am and I really don't want to go back to California."

Haley glanced at the luggage Brooke had brought with her and wondered just how long that feeling would last. She couldn't imagine being driven out of a small town, let alone a huge state.

"Thanks for letting me stay for the weekend." Brooke told her. "I'm going to start looking for apartments tomorrow." Haley gave a polite nod.

"So you're planning to stay for a while?"

Brooke shrugged. "I can't stay with you forever, can I? I don't know how long I'm going to stay. How long does it take to fix a broken heart?" she queried. Haley shrugged this time.

"Don't ask me."

"Thanks again, for letting me stay."

"You don't have to keep saying that, Brooke. It's nice to have someone to spend the weekend with."

"I'm sorry for getting you drunk."

"Well… _that_ you can apologize for." Haley gave her a wry grin. "I don't think I even want to look at a bottle of wine ever again."

"How about a bottle of tequila?" Brooke asked hopefully but at the mention of the drink, Haley's mouth turned down and she repressed the urge to gag. "Or not." Brooke said as she followed Haley to the bathroom.

------

Twelve hours later, Brooke and Haley sat with a blanket draped over them on the couch and a half eaten bowl of popcorn between them.

"I cannot believe you've never seen _Grey's Anatomy_." Haley told her.

"I'm always out on Thursday nights." Brooke tried to defend herself. "I never thought I was missing anything but…" she sighed. "Why doesn't he just kiss her?"

"I know!" Haley shook her head and glanced at the clock. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I want to find out what happens next!" Brooke leapt forward and entered the next disk into the DVD player.

"Brooke, we can't spend all day watching DVDs."

"But we're so close to seeing them kiss. I can _feel_ it." Brooke argued. Haley shot her a look.

"Why don't we go out for a walk or something? You can't hide out here forever." She told her. Brooke looked at the stack of DVDs in front of them.

"I'm not hiding."

"People are going to know you're back soon enough. News like that doesn't stay quiet for long."

"I haven't been back here in four years and now everyone is going to know me as the slut who broke up Peyton and Lucas' relationship."

"So?" Haley shrugged it off and Brooke looked at her.

"Are you telling me that you don't care what Tree Hill thinks of you?"

"No." Haley lied.

"So the fact that they see you as a 23 year old divorcee with a kid doesn't bother you? That everyone knows you and Nathan got married at 16 and it didn't work out just like they all said it wouldn't?" This time Haley blushed. "Exactly." Brooke said. "I already had a reputation for being…" she trailed off. "It's just proving to them that nothing's changed. I don't want that for myself. I worked so hard for things to be different."

"Brooke, you never cared about what they thought of you before. So just ignore them. Prove them wrong again."

"By doing what? Moping around?"

"Like you're doing right now?" Haley retorted motioning to all the DVDs that Brooke had chosen. "Come on, I'll be there with you. We can go get some ice cream or a coffee and get out of the house for a couple of hours."

"Just a couple of hours?" Brooke questioned. Haley nodded. "Fine. I'll go get my coat."

-----

Karen's Café was under new management and by the looks of it; they were doing a pretty shoddy job. Brooke made a face as she sipped at her coffee before placing it back down on the table and pushing far away from her.

"What's the problem?" Haley questioned with a small laugh, "Not as good as Starbucks?" she rolled her eyes playfully and Brooke shot her a look.

"How can you drink this?" Brooke hissed before lowering her voice when waitress breezed past them. "I don't think it's even coffee!"

"It's okay."

"This is like a steaming mug of crap." Brooke muttered. Haley glanced down at her own coffee and placed it beside Brooke's rejected cup.

"And now I'm done with the coffee." She sighed.

"I guess I should start looking at apartments." Brooke said as she spied the classified listings in a nearby newspaper. Before she even could start flicking through the pages, Haley shook her head.

"Move in with me." She said suddenly. Brooke looked at Haley and let out a laugh.

"Are you still drunk?"

"I'm serious, Brooke." Brooke shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Haley… are you sure about this? I mean, you have James to look after. You don't need another person in your house."

"Don't I? Most of my conversations are about Grover and Elmo or what he wants to eat for dinner. Brooke, I need some adult interaction. I want someone who I can eat dinner with or sit on the couch with and not have to watch Thomas the Tank Engine. I love my son but I have nobody else and neither do you. What are you going to do in that apartment? Sit and mope on your own?"

"No offense, Haley, but we've spent one night together after four years. I'm messy. I don't cook, I hardly clean. You've lived with me before. You know what I'm like. It'll be like looking after two kids and I can't ask you to do that. I don't deserve any of this. You have every right to be mad at me and now you're offering me a place to stay?"

"Brooke, five and a half years ago you gave me a place to stay when Nathan and everyone else had turned their backs on me. I don't think that I would ever have gotten through that if it hadn't been for you. So now it's time to repay the favor. And it doesn't have to be forever. Just until you get back on your feet. I don't think you should be alone right now." Haley grinned. "So I got a room for you but not a lot of pity; you did what you did and it's done. Take it or leave it." She said, echoing the words Brooke had told her in that very café all those year ago.

"I'll take it." The brunette couldn't help but grin widely and gave her new roommate an appreciative hug. "You're the best, Haley."

"I know." Haley smiled widely.

She was glad she could help out her friend and even happier that she had accepted her offer. Past experience told her that living with Brooke wasn't an easy task but the pros far outweighed the cons, and right now, she knew that both of them needed a little encouragement.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Don't Do It In The First Place

**Chapter Four: Don't Do It In The First Place**

Haley's house was small. Brooke hadn't noticed it before, mostly because the first time she saw it, she was so distraught and emotional that the size of the house hadn't seemed to have mattered.

It didn't really matter now either, but as she was putting the clothes she'd hurriedly packed into suitcases, she realized there were more clothes than space in the room Haley had graciously offered her. The room was big enough for a double bed and a pretty small closet (by Brooke's standards) as well as one or two dressers. She didn't have her own bathroom, but then again, neither did Haley. Brooke wondered how a three-bedroom house only had one bathroom. She was used to the bathrooms almost outnumbering the bedrooms back in California.

"Is everything okay?" Haley stopped at the bedroom door and peered in. Brooke gave her a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I just seem to have packed a lot more than I thought." She explained as she tossed a blouse back into her suitcase. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Thanks for this, by the way. I hope I didn't put you to too much trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. At least this way, when Taylor comes into town, there's no place for her to stay." Haley joked. "I'm sorry if it's smaller than you're used to. I know California must be huge."

"It's great. Honestly." Brooke replied. She meant it too. Despite the size of the room, she'd rather be staying with Haley than in a motel room or in an apartment all by herself. Besides she guessed it might be karma for the six feet of space that she had offered to Haley back when she was estranged from Nathan.

"I was going to make dinner. Is there anything you'd like?" the young mother asked.

"I'll help you." Brooke jumped at the chance. She knew that things were still slightly awkward between them and the only way to break that would be by spending time with Haley.

"You don't have to," Haley said. "I know you're not much of a wizard in the kitchen." She joked. Brooke made a face.

"I'll have you know that I picked up a thing or two in the last few years. Besides, I am pretty awesome at cutting vegetables and, let's not forget, stirring."

"Ahh," Haley nodded, "you are a good stirrer."

"Then let's get to the kitchen!" the two girls giggled as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Haley asked.

"A glass of wine?" Her suggestion caused her friend to gag. "Actually…"

"How can you still want to drink after last night?" She asked. Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know, but in _Martha Stewart Living_ you always see people drinking wine when they're cooking."

"Maybe that's because they didn't drink the entire contents of Napa Valley the night before." Haley replied dryly. She handed Brooke a knife and a chopping board. "Broccoli and carrots are in the refrigerator." She instructed. Brooke scrunched up her nose.

"Broccoli? Do we have to?"

"Yes, or no dessert," Haley mock-scolded. "I'm trying to get Jamie to eat vegetables so you better eat them in front of him and pretend to like them."

"I thought Jamie was with Nathan for the weekend."

"It's Sunday night. Nathan usually picks him up on Fridays but he was visiting Carrie's family on Friday night so he came yesterday." Haley explained.

"Yikes, meeting the parents? I didn't know they were that serious."

"Well, they've been dating for a while now." The girl purposely avoided Brooke's look.

"Carrie wasn't the reason why you guys broke up, was it?" she asked tentatively. Haley shook her head.

"No, he never cheated on me and I never cheated on him. We just…" she sighed heavily.

"Drifted?" Brooke finished and Haley nodded. "Right. I guess you're still not ready to talk about it." Haley shook her head. "Let's move on to a different subject…"

------

Haley was upstairs cleaning Jamie's room when the doorbell rang. Brooke waited to see if Haley was coming down, but when the doorbell rang once again, she stopped setting the table and went to open the door.

Nathan stood in front of her with Jamie holding his hand next to him. He looked surprised to see Brooke still there.

"Oh, hi, Brooke." His tone was still cold but Brooke took the higher road and greeted him warmly.

"Hello Nathan." She smiled at him.

"Is Haley in?" he asked. She frowned slightly but didn't let her smile falter.

"No, she's busy. Do you need her?" she questioned politely. He reluctantly shook his head.

"Just tell her Jamie didn't have his afternoon nap so he might be a little fussy tonight." He told her.

"I will." Brooke picked up Jamie and gave him a high five. Nathan watched the two with interest. "Are you okay?" she asked Nathan when she felt his eyes on her.

"He hasn't seen you in four years but he still treats you like an old friend." He noted. Brooke shrugged as she put Jamie down and let him run inside to play with his firetrucks in the living room.

"And yet old friends treat me like a stranger." She shot back, purposely suggesting him.

"He's my brother, Brooke."

"I know that." She nodded. "Look, Haley invited me to stay with her. I don't know how long I'm staying, but it's not going to be forever, okay? We're going to have to see each other whether you like it or not." She told him.

Nathan shrugged, "Whatever." After a brief pause, she cleared her throat.

"Does _he _know?"

"That you're back? No."

"Are you going to tell him?" she wondered.

"Brooke, he's happy now. Let it go." Nathan seemed to be begging her to make things easy on everybody.

"I am." The girl insisted, however unconvincingly. She figured he didn't know about the latest incident.

"He and Peyton have worked really hard to put it behind them and knowing you're here would just ruin-"

"I know that, Nathan. You don't have to tell me." She snapped back upon hearing Peyton's name mentioned.

"So why are you asking me about him?"

"It was just a question."

"And it's something I don't want to be involved in." Nathan shook his head and turned to leave before their discussion turned into an argument.

"You didn't have a problem involving yourself when it happened." Trust Brooke to need the last word. He turned around to face her.

"Do you blame me? He's my brother, Brooke. Of course I'm going to look out for him and stop him from making stupid mistakes and screwing up his life." He hissed at her.

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Honestly? Yes. Brooke... they're _engaged_." He emphasized the last word as if she didn't know what it meant.

"They weren't last year." She explained trying to defend her actions.

"It's not an excuse and you should know that more than anybody. Jesus, Brooke! After what they put you through in high school, I would have thought that you would have been the last person to do something like that."

"You don't know what happened between us." Brooke told him softly. Nobody could really know what had happened between them. How an innocent friendship blossomed into something not-so innocent and quickly escaladed into something neither of them had been involved in before. To her it had been much more than a simple affair or fling. It had taken a life of its own.

"Other than you seducing him?" Nathan's words brought her back down to earth.

She sighed. "I didn't seduce him. Why are you painting me like some sort of whore that takes her clothes off for any guy that glances her way? It wasn't remotely like that."

"So you loved him?" Nathan was far from convinced that Brooke's actions were fueled by love and not spite from being spurned so long ago.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Do you still?"

"Of course not." Something in the way she said it, the way her eyes flickered down to the ground and the tone of her voice made Nathan question her answer.

"Brooke..." He urged. "It's been months, let it go." It was clear now that he really didn't know about what happened at the weekend.

"What does it even matter anyway? He's not with me. He made his choice perfectly clear and you'll be glad to hear that I'm keeping my distance."

"Good."

"In fact, I'd prefer if I never saw the bastard again." She spat out. He rolled his eyes.

"That is my brother you're talking about."

"I know." She acknowledged. Nathan scratched his head and let out a small breath.

"Look, Brooke, you and I have had our differences and I'm not putting all the blame on you. He played a big part in it and he and Peyton were having problems too. I know you got hurt and I'm sorry he put you through that, honestly. No-one deserves to have their heart broken. Not you, not him and not Peyton. So please believe me when I tell you to let it go and move on for everyone's sakes."

"Nobody wants that more than I do." She replied with a soft sigh. He offered her a curt nod and turned to walk back to his car.

Nathan had been the only one who knew about their affair. Lucas had never told Brooke about this but he had needed advice and Nathan had provided as a useful conduit. Even now, Nathan remembered how Lucas had broken the news.

----

_Last May_

Nathan had just dropped Jamie off at Haley's house and was in a bad mood. Jamie had hit his head on the coffee table while Carrie had been keeping an eye on him and Haley had accused Carrie of being negligent. The truth of the matter was that Jamie had been running around the living room, slipped on the floor and hit the coffee table. Carrie, being a premed student, immediately scooped up the little boy and checked signs for a concussion and made sure the boy was okay. Jamie, at the most, had a small bruise but Carrie had put a band-aid on his forehead anyway to cheer the boy up. When Haley had seen the band-aid on her son, she freaked out and Nathan had a hard time explaining what had happened.

His relationship with Carrie was still new. Almost three months and he felt it important that she and Jamie got along and spent time together. He didn't want to hide his relationship from anyone, especially when he and Haley had already been separated for ten months (and divorced for four of those months) before he had started seeing Carrie.

Nevertheless, when he returned home and checked his messages, he found a message from his brother who had moved to California for work at the beginning of the year. It brought a smile to his face. Throughout his problems with Haley during the end of their marriage, Lucas had been the person he had turned to. He knew Haley more than anybody else and served as a medium between the two. However, Lucas and Nathan had become close and by the time the divorce rolled around, Lucas was spending more time with Nathan than Haley. Lucas hadn't chosen sides. He still saw his nephew and best friend regularly but Haley herself had begun to shy away and avoid seeing Nathan so she refused invitations to barbeques or visits to New York where Lucas had been living with Peyton.

Nathan called Lucas back, ready to vent about Haley and ask Lucas how best to convince his ex-wife that his girlfriend wasn't trying to kill their son.

"Hey Nathan!" Lucas greeted when he picked up the phone.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Nathan asked. Lucas told him he was still at work but bored and was glad that his brother had called. "Haley's been giving me grief over Carrie again," Nathan sighed before explaining the events to Lucas.

"That sucks. I'm sure Haley doesn't mean it. She's probably just afraid Jamie is going to get attached to Carrie and she's already lost you to her."

"She didn't lost me to her. I met Carrie long after we got divorced. Why does everybody look at me as if Carrie was the reason why our marriage didn't work."

"Because you're Nathan and Haley. No-one wants to believe that it didn't work simply because the two of you grew apart. They want another person in there because it's better to gossip about."

"Well, if only we could have been like you and Peyton," Nathan joked. "How is she anyway?"

Lucas paused and shook his head. "Um, they're not good."

"You guys still not really talking?"

"I send her an email now and again. I don't really get much of a response."

"I'm sorry, man. It must suck in California."

"No, actually, I'm great. It's going good here. Everything is great." Nathan chuckled.

"Okay, you're either miserable or you're hiding something. My day has sucked so you've got to tell me something to make it better."

"You know how Brooke is here, right? I've been hanging out with her more. She keeps my mind off Peyton and everything."

"At least you're having fun. We all know that 'fun' is Brooke's middle name." Nathan laughed but Lucas remained silent. "You okay?" Nathan prompted when he realized his brother wasn't responding.

"I slept with her." Lucas admitted. Nathan's cheerful mood disappeared and his hands gripped onto the phone tightly to keep it from falling.

"You did what!" he tried not to yell down the phone. "Were you drunk?"

"No, we were sober," Lucas explained. "We were just hanging out and having fun. It just happened."

"Does Peyton know?"

"Of course not." His brother replied. "I'm not stupid."

"No, obviously you are because you just cheated on your girlfriend. Well, now what's happening?"

"I don't know. We've kind of been taking it slow…"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Nathan cut in. When Lucas struggled to reply, he sighed. "Lucas, don't tell me you and Brooke are still sleeping together."

"Well-"

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks," Lucas admitted. He heard Nathan groan. "Look, I know it's stupid and messy and I'm probably making a mistake but that's why I called you. I need your help."

"You need to stop whatever you're doing with Brooke."

"I can't."

"Why? Is she holding you prisoner?"

"No, but… I just can't."

"Then get the hell out of California!" Nathan told him and was annoyed when Lucas chuckled. "I'm not kidding." Lucas stopped laughing. "Leave California and go back to New York. Get a new job if you have to."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Lucas asked. "Anyway, I don't want to go back to New York. I like it here. I've only been here two months-"

"And you're already cheating…" Nathan chastised. "Just leave, Lucas. Or break up with Peyton. Just don't do this. Not again. Not-"

"Not what? Not with Brooke?" the blonde sighed. "This is what it's about, right?"

"Honestly, yes. Cheating is bad enough but with her best friend?"

"They haven't talked in long while." Lucas explained growing more irritated. "You know that."

"It's still going to hurt. When Peyton finds out about Brooke, it's going to be like high school all over again and you're going to end up with neither of them. You'll break their hearts, Lucas, and you know this so why are you even asking me?" Nathan snapped before putting his head in his hands. "You already know what you should do, so just do it. Choose one of them. Don't string them both along because neither of them deserve it."

"Fine." Lucas bit out angrily. "I'll call you later."

"Yeah, don't hurry." Nathan sighed but his brother had already hung up. Placing the phone on the table, Nathan shook his head in despair. He already knew that Lucas wasn't going to do anything and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be there when it exploded.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone.

I know it's been over two years but I just wanted you all to know that I am going to be updating this story in the VERY near future. I cannot tell you exactly when it will be updated but I am hoping it will be in the next couple of weeks, if not days.

I realise it's been a very long time since an update was made but I really want to finish this story so if you could bear with me, I'll get there in the end.

Thank you to all those who have been reading, reviewing and emailing me for updates. I'm sorry updates haven't come sooner but life keeps getting in the way unfortunately and it kind of got left behind.

Keep your eyes peeled for the updates.

Thanks.


	6. Wrap Me Up, Return To Sender

**Chapter Five: Wrap Me Up, Return To Sender**

_Last March_

California sucked.

Lucas slammed down the lid of his laptop and sighed deeply. He had just been talking to Peyton via webcam - or at least had tried to - and things hadn't gone well. Not only did they have a three-hour time difference to work out (even though it didn't seem like much at first), they had to deal with the fact that it would be impossible to see each other until at least May, when Peyton's semester finished.

He glanced at the time and groaned. It was 5:05am. Lucas had woken up especially to catch his girlfriend in the morning before class but apparently she didn't appreciate his efforts. Firstly, she woke up twenty-five minutes late so she was already stressed out. Then she had lost a sketch she needed for her first class. Needless to say, the chat had ended badly and Lucas was left wondering why they bothered even trying to be in a long-distance relationship.

Knowing that it was probably useless to try and get back to sleep now, Lucas decided to grab a shower and head out to work early. Even though he wasn't expected in until 8:30am, he figured he could use the time to get some solid work done before his co-workers came in.

He had been in California for roughly two months, and so far nothing was going right. His relationship with Peyton was just the tip of the iceberg. At his job – if you could call it that – he was constantly being teased by his co-workers for being a 'country boy'. He missed New York especially since he had Peyton there, and at college there were more 'country mice' to get along with.

But on the West Coast, it was different. He hated the weather. The constant sun had been nice at first but now he was getting sick of it.

With another deep sigh, Lucas grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower.

Lucas peered through the window of the jewelry store and eyed the bracelet on display. He wasn't quite sure if it was Peyton's style but he knew he'd have to do something to get back in her good books.

He actually didn't know if he was the one in the wrong, but he may as well be the one to patch things up, right?

The store wasn't open yet but he made a mental note to check it out during his lunch hour. Lucas looked at the price tag and winced. He may as well buy a plane ticket to New York if he was going to spend that much.

"Lucas Scott!" a familiar voice shrieked from behind him. Lucas spun around to see none other than Brooke Davis staring at him.

He didn't have time to say anything before she dropped the three shopping bags in her hands and brought him in for a hug. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and held her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I work at a publishing house now." He told her, unable to wipe the smile off of his face now that he'd seen someone he knew. "I just moved here two months ago."

She punched him playfully on the arm. "And you didn't even call?"

He frowned. Brooke had practically dropped off the face of the planet after high school. He knew she and Peyton had drifted apart pretty rapidly and during Nathan and Haley's divorce, none of them had even heard from her. Even if he did want to contact her, he didn't have a phone number and he had heard that her parents had moved a couple of times anyway. He wasn't even sure if she was still in California.

"Oh well, it happened kind of quickly. I didn't have much time." It was a semi-lie. Though the company had given him a month to move from New York to their Californian offices, Lucas had been after the job for months earlier. He was aware that the position was in San Francisco but hadn't mentioned that part to Peyton.

Looking back, that was probably the problem. He hadn't broached her about the possibility of moving across the country when he had talked about the vacancy in the weeks leading up to the interview. She had been supportive but he wondered if her enthusiasm for the potential job would have been the same if she had known.

It wasn't that Peyton loved New York. In fact, Lucas spent much of the time trying to assure Peyton that the city wasn't so bad. Peyton had wanted to move away after college but he had resisted. It was only when she began settling in at her art college that her opinion of New York began to change. When Lucas got the San Francisco job, Peyton was focusing on college and had several internships lined up for her, and so she didn't want to move.

Maybe Lucas should have told her about San Francisco from the beginning – before she had applied for those internships - then maybe she would have moved to California with him.

He shook those thoughts out of his head. Who was he to deny her happiness for his own? He was pleased that she was finally happy in New York and was doing something that she loved.

Long distance was their compromise. Of course he was lonely in San Francisco. He had only been there a month and Peyton hadn't come to see him yet like she had promised to. Lucas struggled to make friends and he wasn't too fond of the neighborhood he was living in.

He looked at Brooke's smiling face and instantly his thoughts about the city changed.

At least there was somebody here he knew.

"What about you?" He asked. "What are you doing here?" Lucas glanced at the bags in her hands.

"Oh well, I work for a company downtown. I'm an assistant fashion buyer." She told him.

"Sounds perfect for you." She gave him a small smile.

"Well it _sounds_ perfect but I don't know if it is. It's a long way off from being a fashion designer," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anyway, look at me rambling on. That's a pretty bracelet." She motioned to the piece of jewelry she had caught Lucas looking at a few moments ago. "For anybody special?"

It was her way of asking if he was still with Peyton. It had been a while – almost three years if she remembered correctly – and she hadn't really spoken to anybody from Tree Hill since then.

He paused before shaking his head.

"Uh no, I was just killing some time before heading to work." She looked a little relieved at his explanation.

"Speaking of work, I'd better get this stuff back to my boss." Brooke held up the bags. "Listen, we should totally get together for a drink or something. It's nice to see an old friend."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm still getting lost."

"Well how about lunch?" she suggested. Lunch was a safe option. Lunch was friendly.

"I've got a work meeting today. I could do dinner though. I finish around six." As the words came out of his mouth, he rethought what he was saying. Was it too forward to ask his ex-girlfriend out to dinner when he had just fought with his current girlfriend – one he had just lied about having?

She seemed hesitant at first but then she gave a slight nod. "Yeah, dinner sounds great. I finish early so I can always come pick you up. Save you from getting lost in the city." She joked.

"Yeah, that'll be great. Let me give you my number." He fished around in his pocket for his business card.

It felt strange. He had known Brooke for years and despite the fact they hadn't spoken in a while, handing her a business card seemed too distant. They had dated and he'd broken her heart twice. She deserved something more than a printed card.

"Let me get your number." He told her as he pulled out his phone. Yes, it wasn't quite as personal but at least now it felt less rigid and business-like.

She gave him her number and told him to call her in the afternoon so she knew where to pick him up from.

"I'd better get going." She told him.

"Yeah, me too." Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "It was great bumping into you. I'll see you tonight." He brought her in for a hug and he could smell her spicy perfume filling his senses.

"I'll see you tonight!" Brooke picked up her bags and headed in the opposite direction, offering him a small wave as she went on her way.

Lucas smiled to himself as he watched her go. When she was almost out of view, he turned back to the jewelry store window and glanced again at the bracelet before heading towards his offices.

No, Peyton didn't need a bracelet.

* * *

_Present Day_

Lucas looked at the bracelet in his hand and ran his fingers over the engraved silver patterns. He almost didn't hear Peyton's footsteps approching his study.

"Hey, lunch is ready." Her voice sounded from outside the door. He hurriedly placed the bracelet back in its box and stuffed it under the pile of papers on his desk moments before the door opened.

He turned to face her; her head was cocked to the side and she frowned slightly, trying to get a read on her fiancé.

"You okay?" She asked. He had been distant ever since he came back from his trip to Arizona. After the whole Brooke debacle, she'd been careful not to let him out of her sight for fears he would stray again. A few weeks ago, however, when he tentatively asked if he could go on a research trip to Arizona for the weekend, she had reluctantly agreed. This was mostly because things had been tense between them and she could tell that her resilience to allow him to be alone for too long was beginning to drive them apart. Peyton figured that she should start showing that she trusted him again - even if she didn't wholly trust him.

"Yeah, I was... I was just kinda engrossed in this article. I'll be there in a minute." He avoided looking at her in case she saw through his lie. Instead he felt a pair of arms snake over his shoulders and rest on his chest.

"I'm sorry for not being more understanding, Lucas. I know you really want to write this book and I'm so proud of you. I just get scared sometimes. I feel like I'm losing you… like before..."

She couldn't say Brooke's name. It brought up too many bad memories. He was glad she didn't say it either. He already was thinking of the brunette and was guilty for doing so because he had done much worse than just think of her that weekend he told Peyton he was in Arizona.

"This book is really important to me, Peyton. I just need some time to think about it."

"Does that mean you're not eating?" Her hands left his chest and Lucas felt like he could breathe again without her surrounding him. But now she was annoyed with him and he really didn't want to get into a fight.

"No I am. Thank you for making lunch. Just give me five minutes to finish this paragraph?" He motioned to his laptop screen. She gave him a nod and seemed to relax a little.

"I love you." She said to him. He didn't turn back from his laptop.

"I love you too." He assured her. "Just five minutes, and I'll be all yours."

Lucas waited until she was out of the room and had shut the door before he pulled out the jewelry box again and studied the contents inside it. He had brought it with him to San Francisco for a reason he didn't quite know why. Though he had initially thought of buying it for Peyton, he always equated the bracelet with the first day he met Brooke in San Francisco and the beginning of their relationship - even if it had started out being platonic. He had even given it to Brooke for her birthday but had it thrown back at him months later after everything between them and Peyton had blown up.

Lucas had kept it since; partly to remind him of the happier times he shared with Brooke, and partly the time he ruined everything with her and almost lost Peyton. He didn't quite know what to do with it, so he kept it in a box and hidden it along with some other things from California when he moved back to New York with Peyton.

He thought back to his weekend with Brooke where he had promised her everything that they had planned when they were together, but instead abandoned her at the last minute. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't face breaking her heart again. He didn't know what she did after that, but one thing was certain; she probably never wanted to see him again.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. You Look A Little Unhappy

**Chapter Six: You Look A Little Unhappy.**

Haley leant against the bathroom door. She was running late for work because Brooke had been in the bathroom for almost 20 minutes. She could hear water running but a strange feeling began festering in the pit of her stomach. Somehow she knew that Brooke wasn't really taking a shower. Haley hesitantly knocked on the door, unsure whether her new housemate would let her in. After no reply, she was about to knock again when the door suddenly opened and an ashen-looking Brooke ushered her in.

The first thing Haley noticed was the pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom sink. The feeling in her stomach became stronger.

"Brooke, are you-"

"No." Her brunette friend shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"But you thought you were?" Haley questioned. "Are you late?"

"Yeah. It's negative though." Brooke seemed saddened by the result. Haley placed a hand on her arm. "I don't understand."

"It might just be stress. You haven't really had an easy couple of weeks." She watched as Brooke sat down beside the bathtub. Haley joined her and put a hand in her friend's lap. "Are you okay?"

She got a shrug in reply. "I don't know. I know I'm not ready for a baby but at the same time I'm sad. A mini-Lucas would have been kinda nice, y'know?"

"Brooke…"

"I know, Haley. It would have made things even more complicated. But is it so bad to want a part of him? I feel like I'm owed that much." Brooke sighed and batted back tears. "I hate feeling like I'm the one who gets nothing."

"What would a baby have solved?" Haley's question lingered in the air for a few moments before she squeezed Brooke's hand. "This is better, Brooke."

Her reassurance did little to help Brooke but she squeezed Haley's hand back and returned a weak smile.

"I better get off your floor. You need to get to work." Brooke said as she wiped her tears off of her cheek with the side of her hand.

"I can stay with you a little while longer." Haley told her. She didn't want Brooke to feel that she didn't have time to help her.

"No, no." Brooke shook her head forcefully. "No, I need to get up anyway."

"Brooke-"

"I'm really fine, Haley. I know I don't look it right now but I'm just finding it hard to move on." Brooke sighed. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me all the time. I'm happy to do it."

"I know – but it's stuff like this that make me realise how glad I am that I'm not alone right now."

Haley hugged her friend. "There's ice cream in the freezer," she joked. Brooke chuckled quietly and nodded.

* * *

Haley knocked on Nathan's front door and waited for her ex-husband to open the door. She was startled when Carrie ended up on the other side.

"Oh, hi…" She cursed herself for appearing clearly surprised to see the other girl. Carrie just smiled. "Is Nathan here?" She questioned.

"He took Jamie to get ice cream. He should be back soon." A silence fell between the girls until Carrie cleared her throat. "Why don't you come in? They'll be back soon."

Haley hesitated. Since the divorce, she had never really spent time at Nathan's house, and since he and Carrie started dating, she had never spent more than five minutes in her company. Least of all, she had never spent any time alone with the girl who lived with her ex-husband.

She tried to think up of an excuse but she knew that Carrie would probably know why she declined the offer. Giving a small nod, she saw Carrie smile at her and invite her in, leading her straight to the kitchen.

At first Haley fought the urge to look around the house. She hoped she would only be there for a few moments until Nathan arrived so she could take Jamie home. She vaguely noticed the framed pictures on the end table near the entrance to the kitchen. The pictures were just a reminder of her husband's new life.

Carrie motioned for Haley to sit at the breakfast bar and started filling a kettle with water to make coffee with.

"Coffee is okay?" Carrie questioned. Haley nodded and nervously played with the keys in her hands. "How's Brooke?"

Haley furrowed her brows at the enquiry as to how her friend – and somebody Carrie didn't even know – was keeping. "Um, she's fine."

"That's good."

"You have a nice kitchen." Haley complimented. Carrie smiled widely.

"Thank you. It's my favourite part of the house. I love cooking so I wanted it be somewhere I can spend a lot of time in. I don't care what the living room, back yard or bedroom looks like."

Carrie chuckled but Haley was still caught up in the word 'bedroom.' She swallowed the lump that started to form in her throat and tried to think of something else. Carrie noticed Haley's sudden tension and decided to talk about something other than Nathan that they had in common.

"Jamie seems excited about his birthday." Carrie began. Haley offered a smile. "I can't believe he's going to be five in a couple of weeks."

"I know. I don't know where all the time went. It just seems like yesterday he was a baby." Haley sighed.

"He made a birthday list today." Carrie told her. "He sure wants a rabbit."

"I know. He hasn't shut up about it for weeks. I don't really know about it though. He's still young so allowing him to be in charge of a living animal is probably a little premature right now."

"I agree." Carrie replied, surprising Haley. She thought that Carrie would be encouraging her to get one – or even buy one for Jamie herself. "Nathan is keen on the idea but I had a pet when I was six and when she died, it was really tough."

Haley nodded as she thought of her old pet rabbit that died when she was young. "I know what you mean. I don't want him to have to deal with stuff like that yet."

"Well you can explain it to Nathan. I keep telling him but he thinks Jami can handle it. Truthfully, I think Nathan wants one himself." Carrie rolled her eyes and earned a small chuckle from Haley. "We'll have to let him down gently."

"I think he can handle it." Haley said, before adding: "I'm not so sure Nathan could though."

Carrie's smile grew wider, pleased that her first real conversation with her boyfriend's ex was going so well. "Do you have any idea of what you're going to do for Jamie's birthday?"

"Jamie wants a party since all his friends have been having parties so I think I'll bite the bullet and throw one for him. He has twenty kids in his class."

"Oh wow, are you prepared to handle that many?" Carrie winced. Sure she loved spending time with Jamie. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to spend a few hours with twenty five-year-olds. She was unsure whether Haley even wanted to.

"No. My house is kind of small so I'm going to ask him to choose five friends. He's going to be disappointed."

"Why don't you have it here?" Carrie suggested, "If you want to. We have a big yard and we can put a ballpen thing there or something to keep them amused. You can have full control of the party." She added in an attempt to quell Haley's fears that she was trying to take over her life.

She wasn't, of course. She wanted Haley to like her. Carrie felt bad all those times Nathan would awkwardly ask her if she was alright with waiting in the car while he picked or dropped Jamie off at Haley's, and she was tired of feeling like an outside. Besides, she'd seen how Haley reacted every time she saw Carrie in the car. At least if they were friends, then the two women wouldn't feel so uncomfortable all the time.

"It's a wonderful offer…" Haley began and Carrie's heart sank at the apparent rejection of her efforts, "but I don't know if I can put you through that."

"It's not a big deal. Nathan would love it. I promise I won't be in your way." Carrie said. She wondered if it was her presence that was deterring Haley. But Haley's features softened.

"Oh I'm not worried about you. It is very kind to offer and I know it would be so much easier to have it here. I don't want to put you under pressure or concern yourself with keeping twenty kids entertained."

"I grew up in a big family like you, Haley. I would love it. I could take care of the food and you could make the cake? Both Nathan and Jamie say you make the most amazing cakes." Haley blushed. "Plus we could split the cost and the work load. I'd really like to get to know you more."

Haley thought about it for a moment before agreeing. Carrie was right. It would be easier and it made sense. She really ought to get to know Carrie since she lived with Nathan now and was a part of both his and Jamie's lives. Nathan would be glad at the very least.

"Sure. We can do it in two weeks – on the Sunday?" Haley suggested. "The day after his birthday, if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine! We can even hire a clown!" she clapped giddily. Haley frowned.

"Oh – no clowns." She shuddered. "Maybe a magician?"

"I know a reptile guy?"

"Sounds great!"

* * *

Nathan didn't know if he should be impressed or scared when he saw his ex-wife and current girlfriend conspiring in the kitchen when he returned home. The two women informed him of their plans for Jamie's birthday party. Carrie had been so enthusiastic and looked so relieved and pleased at the fact she and Haley were getting along. When Haley and Jamie left, Carrie couldn't stop from smiling and he chuckled at the fact she was blushing like a teenager.

"You feel better now?" Nathan asked as he hugged her. Carrie nodded and kissed him. "I told you she'd love you."

"I know. I'm just glad it went well. I know she's important to you and Jamie." She said softly. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, and didn't I tell you she's kind and couldn't hate anybody?"

"Yes you did." She kissed him again. "I'm very glad you went and got ice cream."

* * *

Nathan decided to go and thank Haley himself for making an effort with Carrie. He knew they wouldn't be best friends immediately, but it was a strong start.

She seemed surprised to see him at her door the next afternoon. "Did you forget something?" She asked when she opened the door. It wasn't his day for Jamie. "It's not your day for Jamie."

"Or 'welcome' and 'come on in.'" He joked and she apologised and let him in. He made his way to the living room. "Where's Brooke?" he asked when he didn't spot the brunette. Over the last month he had become accustomed to her presence there – even if they didn't talk very much.

"She went to pick Jamie up from school." Haley explained. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. For making an effort with Carrie." He told her sincerely, causing her to blush.

"Oh, that's okay. It's no big deal." She replied.

"Yes, it is, Haley. I don't want to feel like I have to keep the two of you separate. She's as much a part of my life as you and Jamie are and I'm just really pleased that you're both trying." Nathan gave her a hug and she smiled against the feel of his arms around her and frowned when he pulled away after only a few moments.

She cleared her throat. "Speaking of the party, I was thinking. You know that Brooke lives here and I was wondering if I could bring her to Jamie's party."

"Of course you can. It would be weird not to." Nathan said.

"I know. But along with your parents and my parents, we also invite…"

"…Lucas and Peyton." Nathan finished off. "I see the problem."

Even though Lucas and Peyton usually went to Nathan's house for Jamie's birthday, Lucas sometimes came to see Haley; though it was mostly one awkward cup of coffee out of politeness and a conversation about Jamie. Since the whole 'Brooke thing' happened, she hadn't seen or heard from either of them at all. And now they were going to have a joint birthday party with an extra guest, it posed a problem.

"Jamie loves Lucas." Nathan said. Jamie looked forward to his visits from Uncle Lucas as they were few and far between, even though they spoke on the phone at least once a month.

"I know – but we cannot put Lucas, Peyton and Brooke in a room together."

"Lucas will be hurt and Peyton's going to be pissed Brooke was there over them. She still hasn't forgiven her."

"Because she hasn't tried-" Haley began to argue but realised it was probably best not to quibble over that right now. "What do we do? I can't uninvited Brooke. She'll be heartbroken."

"She knows they usually come, right?"

"No," Haley shook her head. "I forgot myself."

Nathan ran a hand uneasily through his hair. "Let's not tell them." He told her.

"What?"

"We won't tell Lucas and Peyton about the party. They'll be down from New York at the end of the month for Peyton's mom's anniversary anyway. It makes more sense for them to fly down once rather than twice. If Lucas asks, I'll tell him we're busy or something so to come down later in the month. That way we can avoid them seeing Brooke."

"That seems logical." Haley agreed. "Um, does Carrie speak to Peyton at all?"

"Sometimes, but I'll tell her not to mention it. We'll say we're going out of town that weekend or something."

"Okay. Listen, I'm not going to mention to Brooke about Lucas and Peyton coming down at the end of the month either. I mean, she probably knows Peyton comes down but I'll try not to make a big deal of it. If you hear anything about their plans-"

"I'll let you know." Nathan's phone began buzzing. "That's my mom. I have to go." He said as he made his way to the front door. "Thanks Haley. For Carrie and everything."

"It's okay. I'll see you later." He patted her on the shoulder before answering his phone and making his way back to his car.

* * *

"That's weird." Peyton said as she got off the phone. Lucas looked up from his cereal. "Deb just told me that Jamie's having a birthday party on Sunday."

"Really?" Lucas asked. "Is she sure?"

"She seemed pretty certain." She sighed as she put the phone on the kitchen table. "Did we get an invite?"

"No, I haven't seen one." Lucas shook his head and headed for the mail pile. "Anyway, when I called Nate last week, he never mentioned it."

"Maybe he assumed we knew. I mean, we go there every year."

"Yeah, but usually he asks if we're coming on Jamie's birthday or on your mom's anniversary."

"You know, the invitation probably got lost." Peyton reasoned. "Deb told me the party was at Nathan's house this year. Apparently he and Carrie are throwing one with Haley."

"Haley? That's the first time they're having an occasion together since the divorce." Lucas raised his eyebrows. "I wonder how they talked Haley into that one."

"Shall I call Carrie?" Peyton asked. "Just double check the details?"

Lucas thought for a moment and shook his head. "No, don't worry. I mean, it's on Sunday, we know it's at Nathan's. We'll just look for a flight and turn up." He turned his laptop on. "It's weird that they didn't mention it before."

"Maybe it was just assumed. I have midterms at the end of the month anyway so I guess this weekend is the best time to go. I can visit my mom's grave before we go to the party." She smiled. "I'll go out and get a present for Jamie."

She took her car keys and gave him a wave before leaving. He vaguely waved back and started browsing online for flights. He found some a little while later and booked them, planning to return to New York on the same day. He was fortunate that Tree Hill was only a two hour flight from New York – even though he and Peyton didn't take advantage of that fact nearly enough. She was usually busy with school and things had started to pick up at work.

He frowned again when he thought about how Nathan hadn't mentioned it and why he had to hear it from Deb first. It was strange but then again, he hadn't invited Nathan and Carrie over for New Year's and they showed up. Maybe they just assumed Lucas and Peyton would automatically show up anyway.

Yeah, that was probably it, he told himself. Nothing to worry about. Nathan wouldn't avoid inviting him especially when Deb and Dan were invited too.

While he waited for the plane confirmation to finish printing, he remembered that he had seen a train set that Jamie would like. He decided to call Peyton to tell her, but as he looked through his cell phone to find her name, he spotted Brooke's instead. His thumb hovered over her name and he contemplated calling just to see if she'd pick up.

Instead his cell phone rang and Peyton's name popped up, startling him out of his thoughts. Feeling guilt overwhelm him, he almost forgot to answer the phone in time. Pressing the button on its fifth ring, he answered it.

"Hey, baby, I booked the plane tickets."

**To be continued…**


	8. Same Old Story

**Chapter Seven: Same Old Story**

Nathan's laughter resounded through the house and Haley turned her head in time to see him walk into the backyard hand-in-hand with Carrie. The two were sharing a joke and Haley realised she hadn't heard the sound of his laugh in a long time. Her heart sank as she watched Carrie take a sip of her drink and then offer it to Nathan as they talked to one of the parents.

As Brooke moved beside her friend, she followed Haley's gaze and sighed.

"How are you doing?" She asked tentatively. Haley waved a dismissive hand before turning to the snack table behind her.

"I'm fine." Brooke gave her a look. "Honestly, Brooke. It's been two years since the divorce. Carrie's a wonderful girl and I'm happy for them."

"But…?"

"But nothing. I'm fine. Jamie's enjoying himself, the party is going well, the food is great – and I have you here with me."

"Aw thanks." Brooke smiled as she cast a furtive glance over the seven or eight other guests who had decided to stay and 'help' with the party. "These parents are kind of creepy."

"Come on, they're not too bad." Haley chuckled. "They're just slightly overprotective."

"I'm not talking about that." Brooke hissed. "That creepy guy over there totally tried feeling me up."

"Who?" Haley gasped. Brooke jabbed a finger towards a slightly middle-aged man with a balding spot on top of his head. "Oh, I see you've met Roy."

"Well _Roy_ is kind of a creep."

"Yeah, I should have warned you about that. I'm surprised you haven't seen him before. He got a divorce six months ago and he's on the prowl. Just try and avoid him on Tuesdays and Fridays which is when he picks his Ben up." Haley pointed at a red-headed boy who was currently throwing plastic balls at some of the girls. They watched until Roy spotted the two and began making his way towards them.

"Creep alert!" Brooke exclaimed as she took hold of Haley's arm and began dragging her away.

"Brooke, be care-"

SPLASH!

Brooke's white skirt and yellow blouse was suddenly covered in a cold, sticky, purple substance. Haley's mouth fell open; her attempt at warning Brooke was left lingering on her tongue. Brooke gasped as the coldness seeped down her legs. Carrie stood in shock with the offending jug of grape juice – now mostly empty – in her hands.

"I am _so_ sorry!" she began apologising.

"I'll grab the napkins." Haley unattached herself from Brooke and reached for the basketball patterned napkins on the snack table. Brooke could hear Nathan stifle a chuckle near her and she shot him a look.

"Not a great idea to wear a white skirt at a birthday party full of kids." He told her.

"Shut up!" Carrie, Brooke and Haley told him simultaneously. Haley began dabbing at Brooke's legs and skirt with the napkins and handed some to Carrie, who also began helping. Brooke caught the enthralled gaze of Roy and shuddered.

"Okay, the creepy perv is over there. Can we go inside please?" she pleaded.

"Sure, Brooke. I have some clothes you can wear." Carrie told her and she led her inside the house. Haley followed close by with the dirty napkins and the empty jug. She made her way into the kitchen to dispose of them while Carrie took Brooke upstairs. She decided she didn't really want to see Carrie and Nathan's bedroom so she gave Brooke an encouraging look and told her she would stay and watch the kids.

Nathan approached her and Haley gave him a small smile. "Poor Brooke."

"Yeah." He agreed. "You know Carrie didn't do that on purpose, right?"

"Oh, of course. Yeah, I know." Her brows knitted into a slight frown at his statement.

"It was an accident."

"Sure, yeah. I'm… I'm not blaming her." She said firmly.

"Okay… I just- just wanted to make sure you didn't think-"

"Nathan, I don't. Neither does Brooke." She assured him. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. It's probably my parents." Nathan excused himself, thankful to have been extracted from the increasingly awkward conversation. Though Haley was also relieved, she was more than a little disappointed he would assume both she and Brooke would think of the incident as Carrie's fault.

Nathan opened the front door, readying himself to face his parents. While their relationship wasn't close, it was not as strained as it had been when he was a teenager. It helped they lived two hours away.

"Hey, mo-" he stopped short when he saw Lucas and Peyton standing on his porch with a present in their hands.

"Hey!" Lucas grinned at him. "Surprise?" he tried when he saw the shocked look on his brother's face. "What happened, Nate. You look like you've seen a ghost." Lucas pulled him into a hug and Nathan responded half-heartedly. Peyton gave him a brief hug and made her way inside before he could do anything.

"I'm surprised to see you. How did you know about the party?" Nathan asked. He knew that neither he nor Carrie invited them. And he knew Haley – and definitely not Brooke – would have told them about it.

"Deb told us." Lucas replied with a frown. "Are we not supposed to be here?" he asked.

Peyton was also frowning. Perhaps their invitation hadn't been lost after all.

"Nathan, what's taking so-" Haley's voice came from down the hall and she emerged to see Lucas and Peyton at the doorstep. She shot a warning look at Nathan. "We agreed not to-"

"What's going on?" Lucas questioned.

"Look, Luke. I'm glad you're here but you have to go." Nathan began walking to the front door.

"I'll go-" Haley began making her way towards the stairs to stop Brooke from being aware of their new guests and vice versa but she was too late. Carrie was already leading her back down the stairs.

"Hey, Haley, we found a skirt-" Carrie paused when she saw Lucas and Peyton by the front door. Brooke wasn't far behind. "Oh my god."

Everybody stopped.

Haley watched Brooke's face fall as she realised who was standing at the front door. Haley stood a few steps away from Brooke, who looked at her with panicked eyes. She wanted to run back up the stairs but her legs- still a little sticky from the grape juice- refused to move. It seemed as if everybody else was suffering from the same condition.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Peyton's shrill cry was first thing to break the silence. She turned her head from Brooke to Nathan, who had his hand resting on his forehead. His other hand lingered on the front door. "You invited _her_ but not us?"

"Peyton, it wasn't like that." Carrie started defending her boyfriend.

"Did you know about this?" Peyton questioned Lucas. She drew his attention away from Brooke.

"Uh…n-n-no. No, I didn't." He stuttered. "I swear." He cast Brooke another glance when Peyton turned away from him. Brooke refused to meet his gaze and instead was looking away. Carrie started coming down the stairs but Brooke and Haley didn't follow.

"I think you both better go." Nathan said softly. Peyton glared at him.

"You're throwing _us_ out?" she exclaimed before jabbing a finger at Brooke. "Why don't you throw her out?"

"Peyton!" Haley chastised.

"Brooke was invited, Peyton." Nathan replied. "If it was the other way around, I would be saying the same thing to Brooke." He explained. "I'm just being fair."

"No, you're not. Being fair would be _not_ inviting my former best friend who slept with my fiancé to _my_ nephew's birthday party." She huffed before turning to the fiancé in question. "Luke, aren't you going to say anything?"

Lucas looked between Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Carrie and Brooke and shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"Who invited her?" Peyton asked. "Because I thought neither of you had even spoken to her since graduation."

"I invited her," Haley piped up and met Peyton's glare.

"Look, if you guys want to stay, I won't stop you. But you can't fight. It's Jamie's birthday party. Any drama is going to have to be left behind because I don't want to deal with it. Feel free to leave if you want, but there's plenty of food and we have lots of space so just stay away from each other. It's your choice." Nathan reasoned. "I'm not going to throw Brooke out just to make you guys comfortable. It's not fair."

"Oh but it is just fine to throw us out to make Brooke comfortable, like you were trying to do two minutes ago?" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Peyton, come on." Carrie took the blonde's arm and led her outside. "Let's go see Jamie."

"Brooke, let's go upstairs." Haley said as she walked up to meet Brooke and helped her up the stairs, leaving Nathan with Lucas.

"You really didn't invite us because of Brooke?" Lucas asked Nathan when Brooke and Haley were safely upstairs.

"It would have made things complicated. She's been in Tree Hill for over a month. We thought we were doing everyone a favour." His younger brother explained. "We're not picking sides. I know a lot of things happened between all three of you, but it was six months ago." Nathan watched Lucas tense up and he frowned. "Come on, Luke. You can't still have feelings for Brooke after everything that happened."

"You could have told me she was here." Lucas walked down the hall and into Jamie's playroom, which was empty.

"Look, I didn't know how long she would be here for." Nathan followed and shut the door behind them. "If things are going to be awkward, then I suggest you quickly go see Jamie and then go. You can come back another day when Brooke's not here." Nathan sighed. "Just don't make this situation worse. Not on Jamie's birthday."

* * *

"Why is she here though?" Peyton questioned Carrie in the backyard. They were safely away from the other parents and Carrie was doing her best to calm the blonde down.

"She was invited. Brooke lives with Haley." Carrie told her.

"Since when?"

"Like six weeks ago. I don't know why though. Nathan doesn't either. Even Haley was surprised to see her here." Carrie put a hand on Peyton's shoulder to reassure her. "It wasn't us picking Brooke over you two. It just worked out that way."

"So she lives here now?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she came six months ago and things were kind of bad. Haley's helping her through some stuff. Other than that, I don't really know."

Peyton huffed indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I hate her."

* * *

"This is bad." Lucas shook his head. "I can't deal with this yet."

"Come on, Luke. It's been six months. You and Peyton must have been able to move on since then. You're getting married." Nathan reminded him. Lucas sighed.

"Brooke's been here since when?"

"Um, since mid-April, I think. That weekend you were in Arizona." Nathan replied, watching as Lucas' face drained of colour. "Why?"

"I wasn't in Arizona, Nathan." Lucas admitted. Nathan frowned.

"So where were you? Oh!" The realisation dawned on Nathan briefly until it was replaced by a sudden flurry of anger. "Tell me you didn't, Lucas."

"I couldn't help it!" The elder brother began explaining.

"Yes, you can! Oh my god, Lucas. Are you so completely insane? After everything that happened last November, you did it all over again?"

"Keep your voice down!" Lucas hissed. He didn't need anybody else finding out. Nathan shook his head in disappointment.

"Well what happened? Because whatever it was sent her running back to Tree Hill after four years."

"I don't want to say." Lucas was embarrassed at the way he had handled the situation.

"Fine – then I'll ask Brooke." Nathan went to leave the playroom but Lucas stopped him.

"Okay, okay. But you can't hate me because I already hate myself."

"I'm listening." The brunette brother crossed his arms over his chest.

"I had to go back to San Francisco for some work stuff. I knew Peyton would freak out about it so I told her I was going to Arizona instead. I wasn't intending to see Brooke but I was in her neighbourhood and I went to apologise for what happened in November. For how things ended because I know I hurt her. So I saw her, we fought because she was mad at me, and then I left."

"And?" Nathan pressed. He knew that couldn't be the end of the story.

"And then I went to a bar, got drunk, called her to pick me up and take me to my hotel. And then we…"

"God, Lucas!"

"That's not the worst part." Lucas winced. "Then I kind of told her that I made a mistake with Peyton and that I wanted to stay with her in California."

"Then what happened?"

* * *

_April 2008 – San Francisco_

"You really hurt me, you know." Brooke said sadly as she sat up on the hotel bed. He stroked her arm tenderly from where he was lying next to her.

"I know." He replied softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said, or done what I did."

"Why did you? I thought we had a pretty great thing going on here, and then Peyton showed up and told me you guys had never broken up." She blinked back tears. She didn't want to cry over it all over again. She had worked too hard to get over the events of last November.

Lucas pushed himself up into a sitting position and sighed. "I made a mistake, Brooke. I didn't know how to break up with her and I definitely didn't want to break up with you. For all intents and purposes, Peyton and I were broken up."

"So then why did you leave with her?" Brooke asked. "If you were so unhappy, why did you say all those things to me before you left? Like how being with me was too hard?" her bottom lip quivered and he brought a hand up to cup her cheek.

"I'm really sorry. But it's over now, okay? I want to be with you." He assured her. It wasn't a complete lie. He really did want to be with her – he just hadn't broken up with Peyton again.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"The engagement thing was a mistake. I regretted leaving with her; I knew I'd hurt you and I thought you didn't want to be with me. But now we're here and I know I don't want to be anywhere else." He placed a kiss on her lips and she smiled.

"So what happens now?"

"Now… I have to go to work and go to that meeting downtown." He made a face. "I'd rather be with you."

She grinned and kissed his lips, running a few fingers lightly over his hair. "Me too."

"I'd better get ready." Lucas' eyes looked at the time displayed on the hotel's alarm clock. "Feel free to stay here. I don't know how long my meeting is going to be but I'd like to see you when I'm done."

"I have to go to work later." Brooke replied. "But I'll come over after."

"I'll leave the spare card for the room on the dresser. Just let yourself in." He gave her another kiss and reluctantly left to go get a shower. Brooke lay sprawled on the bed contently and looked out of the window at the view of Fisherman's Wharf.

In the bathroom, Lucas turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water over his face several times. He sighed deeply and looked at the reflection in the mirror. He wished that he could be two people so that he could have both girls without feeling guilty. Seeing her again had brought back all the feelings from November. Feelings that he had tried his best to supress after he had followed Peyton back to New York to beg for her forgiveness.

But as he began renewing all his promises to the brunette, he realised just what he had done. He had raised her hopes again and lied in the process. Peyton and he were still very much engaged. She thought he was in Arizona at a book fair but instead he had been sent to San Francisco to finish up some business. After Peyton found out about him and Brooke, he had asked to be transferred back to New York in order to get his life back on track. When his boss asked if he would go back to San Francisco for the weekend, he had agreed immediately, but lied to Peyton to keep her from suspecting anything.

He told himself that he hadn't actively sought Brooke out – but deep down he knew that it was his fault that they were both in his hotel room. She had pushed him away initially when she saw him outside her workplace. She had stormed down the street as fast as her Louboutins would take her with Lucas following close behind. He had cornered her and begged her to listen to him.

He knew he was the one who had asked her to meet him for dinner. He chose their favourite restaurant and took her on a long walk through Union Square. Getting her to laugh again was the hardest part. His apologies had taken a long time to pierce through the wall she'd rebuilt, but even though she said she understood how sorry he was, she wasn't laughing. At least not until that homeless guy had told Lucas to get a haircut. That had sent Brooke into a fit of giggles and she told him that he looked like he did in their senior year of high school.

Once she began laughing, he felt her relax more, and getting her back to his hotel hadn't been difficult after that. He had probably thought about Peyton for a millisecond before he kissed her. When she returned the kiss; Peyton was forgotten.

Now – staring back at his reflection – all he thought of was Peyton. The fiancée left behind in New York. The one who he'd pursued as long as he could remember. Things with her weren't perfect, but they weren't worth destroying again.

When he emerged from his shower, Brooke had fallen asleep again. Lucas silently dressed and made his way to work. He should talk to her. He knew that. Tell her that he couldn't live up to his promises. Lucas was aware that Brooke would never talk to him again but he had to make a choice. He tried not to think about Peyton or Brooke during his work meeting, but when he got back to his hotel later that afternoon, and found a note from Brooke on the bed, he panicked.

_I'll be back in the evening. Can't meet for lunch but I hope your meeting went well. _

_See you tonight._

_I love you._

_Brooke _

She had left a lipstick kiss after her name and Lucas touched the smear with his thumb; the rose colour faintly rubbed off on his skin and he wiped it on his shirt.

He knew she had been seeing someone. She had made a point of making that clear when he had showed up, and he knew that's who she was meeting for lunch.

He glanced at his watch. It was almost six in the evening. Brooke would be getting off work soon. He should meet her at her workplace and take her for dinner.

He knew that.

Lucas went downstairs and past the reception desk. He was booked up for the whole weekend.

Hailing a cab outside the hotel, he sat in the back seat and caught his breath.

He should go pick her up from work, take her to dinner and bring her back to the hotel.

He knew that.

"Where you headed?" the taxi driver asked him. Lucas tried to speak but found himself unable to reply. "Yo man, where do you need to go?" The driver's tone began to get more agitated at Lucas' non-reply.

"Um… the airport." Lucas replied. The driver nodded and began off towards SFO. Lucas had money and his identification. He would lie to Peyton and tell her he lost his luggage. He didn't want those clothes anymore; they smelt like Brooke. A reminder of the weekend that his alter-ego had indulged in. He couldn't bring it back to New York where he was going to have a new life with Peyton.

He would call Brooke and explain. Tell her how sorry he was and how he couldn't possibly give her everything he had promised. That she shouldn't break up with that guy because she deserves happiness and Lucas wasn't the one who could give that to her – not because he didn't love her, but because he couldn't have two things at once.

Yeah, Lucas thought to himself as he saw San Francisco fade into the distance, he'd call her the minute he landed in New York.

* * *

"So did you call her and explain?" Nathan asked his brother but Lucas' silence was the answer. "You never called?"

"I couldn't. I didn't know what to say to her." Lucas began excusing his actions.

"How long was she in the hotel for?" the younger brother asked.

"The hotel called me on the Sunday night and said that she checked out. They sent me my suitcase the week later." Lucas buried his head in his hands and he felt Nathan's rage begin to boil.

"You left her there for two days?" his brother cried incredulously.

"I know it was a crap thing to do."

"You're an idiot." Nathan said finally as he stormed out of the room and left his brother to contemplate the mess he had created.

**To be continued…**


End file.
